The Kiss
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: Ichigo's thinking about her kisses with Ryou...IXR COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss 

We got this idea while watching episode 36, the one in which Ichigo finds out about Ryou's past and gets kissed by him twice (once as Alto, the other as himself. Why do they have to cut that part out?). This story takes place that evening when Ichigo gets home. It's IxR, so if you don't like, get lost now! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: **If we owned Tokyo Mew Mew, not only would Ryou and Ichigo kiss at least once per episode, they would also be married with lots of little kids by now.

Ichigo fell back onto her bed. Today had been incredibly confusing. She had had the usual trouble with kiss-and-turn-into-a-cat, but discovered that Alto, the cat that also saved her was Shirogane. She had found out about Ryou's past and then kissed again - Twice by him in one day!

Ichigo turned over so she was lying on her stomach. She couldn't help her hand going up to her mouth and tracing it, remembering Ryou's kisses. She had been doing that all day. Ichigo caught herself. _No, _she thought, _enough is enough! I'm going to stop thinking about Shirogane; I love Aoyama anyway- don't I? I'm definitely going to stop wishing that he'd kiss me again! The kiss wasn't that great, only sweet and tender and full of promise and that his lips were soft and warm…STOP IT! _She suddenly sat up straight and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to face it sometime, I'm in love Shirogane, but dating Aoyama! What am I going to do?"

"You could tell him." Came an answer from the doorway. Ichigo looked up and saw Zakuro standing at the door. "You never know what might happen."

"How did you get here?" asked a very surprised Ichigo.

"Your mom let me in." Zakuro crossed the room and sat down next to Ichigo on the bed.

"Come on, get your jacket on." She said. Ichigo looked up, puzzlement written all over her face.

"Why?"

Zakuro sighed. "Baka! (A/N: This is Japanese for idiot.) We're going to Café Mew Mew where you can tell our boss that you are desperately in love with him." She got up and walked over to the door where Ichigo's coat was hanging on the back. She turned round with it in her hands to see Ichigo staring at her as if she was mad.

"I can't do that! I mean… what if he laughs and tells me he hates me! What if-" Zakuro smiled.

"What if he says I love you too?" She interrupted. "I've been talking with Akasaka, and he says Ryou really, really likes you, but is afraid to show it."

"Really?" Ichigo's voice was getting higher and higher. Zakuro nodded.

"Really."

"Well, let's go then! What are we waiting for?" Zakuro smiled as the red-haired girl leapt up and grabbed her jacket. Zakuro smiled as she left the room.

"Love changes a person so much, even good friends can't recognise them."

We're not sure whether to leave this as a one-shot, or make it into a series. Please let us know in your reviews. Baibai!


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss

After getting 11 reviews telling us to continue, we think we'd better. Please tell us what you think. Again this is IxR, so usual warning applies. And thanks so much for your reviews. We've NEVER had 11 reviews for just one short chapter. We only hope this chapter meets up to your exceptions. Bleh- normal 3rd person Bleh – actions Bleh - thoughts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ryou stared at the picture of all the Mews Mews, Keiichiro and him standing outside Café Mew Mew. They had asked a random passer-by to take it just after Zakuro had joined them. Ryou was staring at one Mew Mew in particular. Ichigo. She was smiling and Ryou thought he had seen her happier. _Oh yeah, _he thought, _except when she's with Aoyama. Then she's always happy._ He sighed and turned the picture over, so he wouldn't have to look at it. He then turned it back over and kissed Ichigo, and then sighed and resumed his activity of staring at the picture. He turned round to see Keiichiro standing at the door.

"You should tell her." Ryou made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"What? So she can turn to me and go 'I'm so sorry Shirogane, but I love Masaya,' and then go telling everybody how I've always loved her?"

"You have." Keiichiro pointed out.

Ryou glared his friend. "Beside the point! I'm going to bed. 'Night." He turned round and began to take his shirt. As soon as Keiichiro had closed the door, he picked up the photo again.

_Ichigo. _He thought sadly as he climbed into bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe it!" Ichigo complained as she and Zakuro made her way back to Ichigo's house. "They **always **stay up late and bug me when I don't want them too, apart from the one night when I want them to stay up late, when they go to bed early!"

Zakuro had to hide her smile as Ichigo continue to rant against Akasaka, Shirogane (although the insults directed at him always turned into compliments) and the hours they kept.

"Life is life," she finally said when her younger friend finally took a break for breath. "You can always tell him tomorrow while you are working at the café, and it'll give you time in the morning to tell Aoyama that you no longer love him."

Ichigo turned to her with a big smile on her face. "Yeah! Thank you Zakuro, you've helped me so much today!" At Ichigo's words, Zakuro turned pink. Ichigo looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" she questioned Zakuro.

"It doesn't matter…I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Ichigo!" Zakuro said hurriedly, and then walked off.

"Bye, onee-chan, and thank you." Ichigo called after her. She stood still for a few minutes. _I wonder Zakuro went pink, _she thought. _Oh well, its no big deal. _She shrugged her shoulders and continued her walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aoyama, wait up!" Aoyama turned round to see Ichigo running towards him. He smiled and did as she asked.

"Hi!" he said as she reached him, "Are you alright?"

She swallowed before answering. "Yes, but, Aoyama, there's something I have to tell you. I don't love you anymore. Sorry." Aoyama stared at her, speechless. How could she not love him? He was the cleverest, cutest guy in their year. Then he remembered her behaviour on one of their last dates.

"You like Shirogane?" he finally asked. Ichigo laughed and nodded.

"I knew you would understand, Aoyama. Thank you for not minding!" She stepped forward and gave him a hug, before starting to run off in the direction of school. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Thanks again! We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for school!" Aoyama forced himself to smile and started to run after her. Ryou Shirogane was going to pay. Ichigo and her little mew-mew friends too. No one took anything from Masaya Aoyama without paying. No one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onee-chan – older sister, often used by the younger mew mews when talking/referring to older ones.

Okay, we suspect we are going to get a lot of flames for not putting Ryou and Ichigo together in this chapter. But trust us, they will be getting together soon, we promise. Anyway,. Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

So…tired…need…sleep...ahhh…sleep! We remember sleep.

Please R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was happily asleep when Masha started beeping/talking.

"Ichigo, Alien, Alien!" Ichigo rolled over grumpily and looked at her little friend.

"Masha! I don't wanna go and fight a dumb alien!" The minute the words were out of her mouth, her new mobile (since Kish had destroyed her other one) began to ring. Ichigo's eyes lit up when she saw it was Shirogane and reached out for it- falling out of bed in the process. She finally managed to get herself and the phone the right way up.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Ichigo! Get here immediately! It seems Kish's, Tart's and Pai's boss, Deep Blue, has awoken! We need all of you here no-" The phone cut off in Ichigo's hands. She looked up at Masha, her red eyes wide.

"Let's Go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later Ichigo (or now Mew Strawberry) and Masha arrived at Café Mew Mew, to find the rest of the Mews right in the heat of battle, with Alto helping for as long as he could, and Akasaka was in a corner, on a laptop with a concerned look on his face. Standing in the middle was what looked like the Blue Knight, except his hair was black inside of blonde, and gone was the kind look on his face, it had been replaced by one of an insane person. As Mew Strawberry got out her Strawberry Bell and aimed at Deep Blue something about him made her thing she had seen him before. As he dodged the Ribbon Strawberry Surprise and looked at her, she knew she was right.

"Aoyama-kun? (A/N: For those who don't know, the –kun ending is used when talking to teenage boys, we think, We're not exactly sure why it's used (probably for respect) as we've only just started learning Japanese!)" Everyone stopped at the sound of Mew Strawberry's exclamation. Tart and Pudding, who were doing their famous struggle to try and pin the other to the ground, stopped in mid-struggle and looked up, both surprised, over the café, similar reactions were taking place. Not even the aliens knew it was Aoyama- Deep Blue had just suddenly appeared and told them it was time to get rid of the Mew Mews for the last time and take over the world at the same time. Deep Blue/Aoyama started to laugh; it made everyone's hair stand on edge. It was evil.

"Ichigo, if I can't have you, no-one can. You must understand that- either I have you, I or you and your little friends die, what is it to be?"

Before Mew Strawberry/Ichigo could speak, Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro and Mew Pudding answered.

"We'll die then! You can't have her just because you want her!" They all then aimed their attacks at him.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

Again, like the Ribbon Strawberry Surprise Ichigo/Mew Strawberry had sent at him, Deep Blue dodged again and turned to his companions.

"Get them! But leave Shirogane and Ichigo to me- I have some unfinished business with them!" The aliens nodded and started attacking the mew mews, but leaving Mew Strawberry and Shirogane free as he ordered.

Deep Blue finally managed to corner Shirogane and Ichigo (she had had to transform from lack of energy) against one of the walls of the café.

"This it, Ichigo. I'm going to destroy him right in front of your eyes, and then I'm going to destroy you." Deep Blue gave an evil, maniacal laugh. "Your wish will be granted, you'll together… how unfortunate you won't be alive to savour the moment."

Deep Blue drew his sword and began to thrust it towards Ryou's (who was closest to him) chest. Keiichiro looked up in horror as the sword cut through the air closer and closer to its goal. But suddenly, when the sword was only about 5 seconds away from piecing Ryou's heart, a figure darted in front of him and gasped as the sword went through her.

"ICHIGO!" Ryou managed to yell just before the sword, which had lost none of its momentum, entered his chest. This caused (once more) everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the sound of the year. What they say was a sight that would haunt them all forever. The sword hilt was sticking out of Ichigo's chest, the sword passed through her, into and through Shirogane, jamming together, and then went into the wall, pinning them against the wall. They were both looking at each other, but their eyes were dull. Mint reached out a hand and touched Shirogane's hand, which strangely enough, was holding Ichigo's tight.

"It's…so…cold…" Mint whispered. "Both of them…dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooo… Cliffhanger… what happens next? The more reviews we get the quicker we will update. Now… time to sleep, goodnight! (Crashes out keyboard)


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss

Here's the next part of The kiss, thanks for all the reviews, we hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, if we did, Ichigo would not have ended up with Masaya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mew Mint's shoulders shook as she began to cry. She gently let go of Ryou's hand, which dropped back to his side. Mint just stood there, the tears pouring down her face still trying to get over the fact that one of her best friends and her boss where pinned to a wall, dead. What was working in the café going to be like now? There was going to be no one to yell to get her afternoon tea, and no one would yell at her now for lazing around, watching everyone else work. Mint realised that it wasn't just her sobs that were breaking the silence. She turned round and saw that Pudding and Lettuce were crying hard, Pudding surprisingly enough, had buried her head into Tart, and he was comforting her, tears evident in his eyes too. There were also tears running down Kish's face, and Zakuro's and Pai's as well. Keiichiro was just standing there, not believing that the guy he had looked after as a brother was now dead, it didn't make sense. As Mint looked at everybody, one part of her was happy that at least everybody was mourning for them, that everybody missed them. She finally faced Dark Blue, and although tears were still going down her face, anger had merged with sadness and had become fury.

"You killed them!" Mint finally managed to speak.

"You don't say! Well as you all seem to be missing them so much, I'll send you **ALL **to where they are!" Deep Blue swung his sword once more, this time towards Mint. The sword came closer and closer towards her, but Mint didn't move. Just as the sword was about to cut through her chest, Mint jumped and fired her Ribbon Mint Echo at Deep Blue. It was if time had slowed down. The Mew Mews, Keiichiro and the Aliens watched with their hearts in their mouths as Mint fired her attack, and then as it speed towards Deep Blue. And this time it was too late, he couldn't dodge out of the way.

Deep Blue yelled with pain as the arrow hit him. He doubled over for a moment and then looked back up, all traces of humour gone from his eyes, leaving only clear hatred. Hatred for all humans, especially the Mew Mews.

Once again, he pulled his sword and was about to throw it at Mint, when something came flying at him and rugby tackled him to floor. It was Tart. Tart quickly pinned Deep Blue to the floor (well pinned him as best as an incredibly small alien can). He struggled as Deep Blue began to fight back and then turned his head to face everyone else.

"Come on! Fire at him already, I can't keep this up for much longer!"

At his words everyone seemed to spring into action. The Mew Mews fired their attacks, Kish threw his swords at Deep Blue and Pai fired the attack his fan used. Keiichiro just moved to one side.

Tart looked into the older alien/human's eyes. He bent low so only Deep Blue could here what he said.

"This is for making our people believe that something still belonged to us when we had thrown it away years before and disowned it. This also for killing two humans, and making the one I care most about cry!" he raised his hand and then punched Deep Blue's nose. The punch, small and weak as it was (Tart's only young and doesn't usually fight people hand-to-hand) was enough to finally kill Deep Blue.

With his last breath Deep Blue looked over at where Ichigo and Ryou were looking at each other.

"Damn you and your descendents to hell and beyond, Momomiya Ichigo! One day you will be mine and he'll be dead at our feet!" he muttered and closed his eyes.

Everyone stood looking at Deep Blue's body, tears appearing once more realising that Ryou and Ichigo aren't alive to see their biggest dream carried out – the end of the Kirema Animas (A/N: That's how it's spelt – so please don't yell at us for spelling it wrong! (Ducks under table)).

Pudding reached out to touch Deep Blue's body, maybe to check to herself that he was really dead, no one really knew why. But at her touch, the body started to disintegrate and disappear.

"Finally, I can breathe properly again, Ryou, you okay?" A voice came behind them. It was a well-known voice, but the owner of it had more tenderness in the last three words than she usually did.

Zakuro looked round and laughed. "You're…alive!"

Ichigo nodded. "When Pudding touched Deep Blue's it got rid of his body, and all the things he did to us, including killing us both." She leaned back into Ryou's arms. Zakuro smiled happily. She was glad Ichigo and Ryou finally got together.

Everyone was busy talking and laughing over the fact that Ichigo and Ryou were alive and they were together, apart from two people. Lettuce turned round from where she had been looking at the wall, flashed a watery smile at the happy couple and quickly ran outside, where she bumped into Kish. He took one look at her and gave her a hug.

"You're trying to get over it to aren't you?" he whispered into her hair. Lettuce sniffed.

"Yeah, I'll never be with him now, but he's happy so it's ok, I guess." She cautiously put her arms around him, and couldn't smile when he leaned into her embrace instead of pushing her away.

"And I don't think I really mind that much now anyway…" she continued.

"No, neither." He said gently kissing her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakuro was changing into her Café Mew Mew uniform and dreaming about a certain chef when she heard someone say her name.

"Zakuro," she turned round to face Ichigo.

"Shouldn't you tell Akasaka-san that you like him now? I think he likes you too, he's been staring recently." As Ichigo spoke, Zakuro had continually gotten redder and redder.

"And…" Ichigo gave her final reason, "That's the reason you came round that night, right? You wanted to tell Akasaka-san that you liked him but you wanted some company!" It was impossible now for Zakuro's face to get any redder. She nodded in reply to Ichigo's question, then immediately wished she hadn't as Ichigo began pulling her towards the door to the Café- and Akasaka-san.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This Chapter was about the hardest to write, I hope it isn't as crap as we think it is!

Anyway….

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, we hope we've tied up all loose ends throughout the story, please tell us if there's anything still that you don't understand! Baibai!


End file.
